Wittle Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
by Georgie and Freddie Weasley
Summary: Snapshots from the Weasley twins' childhood.


**A/N: I originally uploaded this in March, but the formatting made it so you couldn't read it. I'm finally getting to re-uploading it now. Sorry to anyone who tried to read it before!**

 **So here's the first oneshot of Wittle Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Hopefully I'll be able to write some more, if people like this.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

George sat up, panting, and looked around the room wildly.

"Freddie?"

No response.

"Freddie! Please answer!"

A soft snore escaped his brother. George heaved in a sigh of relief.

So Fred was there. Good. George squinted through the dark to look across the room at his twin's bed.

"Hey, Freddie, you awake?"

Nothing.

"Freddie..." George hissed.

More snoring. Better than nothingness, he supposed. Though still rather annoying.

"Okay, Freddie, I'm coming over," he said.

He pushed the blankets off his lap and his feet hit the cold hard floor. He instantly shrank back, both from the cold and the fact that he just knew that monster was going to come eat him and Fred. His feet were back on the bed in seconds, and he stood up, ready to spring onto his brother's bed.

He jumped!

He landed right next to Fred, who sat up to face him. The redhead blearily turned to face his twin, but he was entrapped in the blankets and pushed off the bed. George grabbed at him desperately, pulling him back up beside him.

This was more terrifying than the time Fred fell off his broomstick! At least then there hadn't been any monsters.

"Wha... what?" Fred gasped. The boy's face was pale, either from having just woken up or almost falling off the bed. That had sent shivers down George's spine and he hadn't even been the one it happened to!

"Shh... it's only me, Freddie."

"What are you doing! I was asleep up till then!"

"I know, but... but I had a nightmare!" George whimpered. He avoided Fred's gaze. His older twin was way braver than him. He never got nightmares.

Fred moved to make room for his twin. "What was it about?"

"A monster came and... and he killed you!" George let out a sob. He couldn't help it! He buried his head in the shoulder of his brother.

"Oh. Well I'm not dead in real life. And I could take any monster!" he boasted.

George snuggled in next to Fred. "I know."

"'Kay. Want to stay with me? I won't tell Percy if you won't."

George sighed happily and pulled up the covers. "Thanks, Freddie. I'm glad you're not dead."

"You're welcome. Me too. Now can I please get some sleep?"

"Sure. Of course. Sorry."

"G'night, Georgie."

"G'night, Freddie."

Both twins were silent for a few moments, before George let out a strangled gasp. "I forgot Forge! He's on my bed!"

"You don't need him tonight," Fred said drowsily. "You've got me."

"But what if he needs me?" George asked.

Fred sighed, picked up Gred, and threw him across the room. The bear took a soaring dive and landed right next to Forge.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah," George said sheepishly. He snuggled in next to his brother and put his arm around him. Fred let him, turning over so he could hug George, too.

"Good," Fred said. He yawned. "Now good night, Georgie. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

It had been two weeks since that fateful night, and George had not left Fred's side since. Though he loved his twin, Fred was beginning to grow a teensy bit annoyed. So he was justified in shoving George off the bed, and to the monsters.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Look, Georgie... this has been going on for long enough. I'm still alive; you don't have to worry about me. 'Kay?" Fred felt horrible, but they couldn't keep this up forever.

George looked doubtful, but he nodded. His voice shook when he spoke. "Okay..." He walked slowly across the room and slipped back into his own bed.

About three minutes later, when he had finally started to convince himself he could do this without Fred, the bed sagged beneath him. It was if there was some extra weight on it. He opened his eyes to see Fred lying next to him, clutching Gred.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said. I was wrong. Twins need to stick together. 'Kay Georgie?"

"'Kay Freddie." George smiled at his brother.

Fred sighed and looked at George.

"G'night, Georgie."

"G'night, Freddie."

* * *

 **A/N: So there's the story! I hope you enjoyed! If enough people review, that might motivate me to continue. ;)**

 **Thanks to my sister for typing this out for me!**


End file.
